The Communication Assets Survey and Mapping Tool is generally in the field of public safety.
Emergency responders such as emergency medical services (EMS) personnel, fire-rescue personnel, and law enforcement officers need to share vital data or voice information across disciplines and jurisdictions to successfully respond to major incidents and large-scale emergencies. Many people assume that emergency response agencies across the nation are fully interoperable. In actuality, emergency responders often cannot talk to some parts of their own agencies, let alone communicate with agencies in neighboring cities, counties, or states.
A need exists for tools that help local state and federal entities assess their interoperability levels, and to assist emergency response agencies and policy makers in the planning and implementation of interoperability solutions for data and voice communications, in order to improve interoperability levels of local, state and federal emergency and first responder communication assets.